Un Amour de Vacances
by Raven Howl
Summary: Chaque été, Roxas et ses frères partent en vacances chez leur oncle Terra et leur tante Aqua. Seul de la famille à ne pas partager la joie et les douces sensations de la mer, il reste la plupart du temps, cloîtré dans sa chambre, à ressasser d'anciens souvenirs. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire la rencontre d'Axel, dans les ruines d'une maison juste à côté de chez lui.
1. Prélude

**_Disclaimer_********_: _**_Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney, à Final Fantasy et Kingdom Hearts, je ne tire aucun profit dessus. _

**_Note_********_: _**_Bonjour tout le monde, eh oui, j'aime bien poster des fictions avant d'avoir fini les autres, mais comme je suis en avance sur un peu tout, je me permets d'écrire celle-ci sur mon deuxième couple préféré dans les jeux vidéos. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je sais que ce prélude est un peu court mais au moins, il introduit parfaitement ce que je veux montrer dans la fiction, sans trop s'attarder sur des détails encombrants. _

_J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. Que la lumière brille pour vous !_

* * *

_Le paysage défilait devant les yeux du blond alors que s'enchaînaient les minutes, puis les heures. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivés, pourtant, il connaissait la route comme s'il l'avait lui-même tracé dans la terre. Pourtant, son regard se perdait dans la nature, entre ces arbres, cette verdure et ces animaux qui regardaient l'autoroute sans vraiment comprendre la logique humaine. A côté de lui, son grand frère, Cloud, semblait réprimander leur cadet, Sora, qui n'arrêtait pas de s'amuser à ouvrir la fenêtre de la voiture. _

_Son casque sur les oreilles, Roxas n'entendait pas la voix de son aîné et ne voyait que les membres de ce-dernier, gigoter dans tous les sens tandis que Sora faisait la moue. Le son de la musique se répandait dans ses oreilles, telle un ruisseau coulant à flanc de montagne, clair et calme. Pour lui, l'isolement était un des seuls remèdes à son malheur, à cette tristesse qui enserrait son cœur et qui l'empêchait de partager cette joie qui animait sa petite famille. A l'avant, son oncle Terra et sa tante Aqua, riaient de bon cœur et n'intervenaient pas dans les chamailleries des deux idiots. _

_Tant d'insouciance … mais pourquoi Roxas semblait si triste ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le cœur à la fête ? Lui-même se posait ces questions, et il s'en posait d'autres. Comment sa famille pouvait paraître aussi heureuse, malgré ce qu'il s'était passé. Il comprenait parfaitement que Cloud ne garde aucun souvenir de cet événement à cause de sa perte de mémoire, mais Sora ? Il s'en souvenait, et sa mère … pourquoi n'avait-elle pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça ? Était-il le seul de la famille à garder des séquelles de cet accident ? _

_Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et serra le tissu de son pantalon, ne pouvant supporter l'indifférence de sa famille. _

_Une larme roula sur sa joue gauche alors que le paysage verdoyant à l'extérieur, se transformait en un désert de sable sans réel couleur et qui annonçait un été vide et sans saveur pour Roxas. _


	2. Le Garçon de la maison en ruine

_**Disclaimer**__** :**__ Ces personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney, Kingdom Hearts et Final Fantasy. Je ne tire aucun profit dessus. _

_**Note**__** :**__ Je sais que ce chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à paraître, mais avec mes études, je n'arrive plus à gérer la parution de mes chapitres, alors j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont eu le courage d'attendre ce chapitre 1 et ceux qui ont eu la bonté de le lire le prélude, qui était très court je l'avoue. Pour me rattraper, j'espère sortir le chapitre 2 ce dimanche. En espérant que mes devoirs ne me bouffent pas toute mes vacances. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**** : Le Garçon de la maison en ruine**

_La voiture blanche se gara près d'une grande bâtisse aux aspects de maison de vacances et la famille sortit, la bouche en cœur, pour installer les affaires dans les chambres. Terra et Cloud sortirent le gros du matériel -harpon, combinaisons de plongées, masques, tubas …- et le menèrent dans le cabanon, juste à droite de la maison et Sora sortit les sacs de plages. _

_C'était devenu une coutume pour les trois frères de venir passer les vacances chez leur oncle et leur tante. Roxas y voyait une sorte de manière pour leur mère de se débarrasser d'eux, mais aussi -il le pensait en tout cas- pour ne plus voir son visage. Depuis quelques temps, sa mère se faisait distante avec lui et il ne saisissait pas toujours la raison de cette éloignement. Quelque fois, il parvenait à voir au travers de ce masque et voyait ce qu'était réellement celle qui l'avait élevé, mais après tout, comment le lui reprocher. _

_Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par son cadet qui sollicitait son aide pour porter les valises. Roxas arriva en traînant des pieds et attrapa son propre sac pour le déposer dans sa chambre. _

_Leur refuge de vacances se situait à seulement quelques mètres de la plage, une place idéal pour eux, leur permettant de se rendre dans l'eau quand il le voulait. Roxas était le seul à ne pas quitter la maison pour se mouiller et montrer ses minuscules muscles aux jeunes demoiselles qui parcouraient les longues allées de sable. Non. C'était le travail de son aîné ça, il avait toujours le chic de ramener pleins de filles à la maison, et ce n'était jamais les mêmes. Heureusement, il n'était pas de ces garçons tombeurs qui faisaient du mal aux gentes damoiselles. Non. Cloud était quelqu'un de réservé au fond, il n'aimait pas se lier trop facilement d'amitié avec les autres. _

_Roxas avait l'impression de devenir comme lui, un garçon introverti qui a du mal avec ce qui est nouveau. _

_L'adolescent aux cheveux en pétard, se dirigea vers une pièce plutôt large et déposa ses affaires, relevant son regard vers les nombreux posters qui figuraient là, et le fameux lit deux places, qu'il avait si souvent partagé avec lui … Pourquoi son oncle ne l'avait-il pas changé ? Il savait pourtant que ces souvenirs étaient douloureux et encore récents dans le cœur de Roxas, contrairement aux autres qui semblaient vouloir l'oublier. _

_Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez lui et ne plus jamais revenir ici. _

_Alors que sa colère grandissait au fond de lui, il ouvrit violemment la fenêtre et tomba nez à nez avec une bâtisse abandonnée. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué à leur arrivée. Elle tombait à moitié en ruine et il y avait des trous dans le toit. Les tuiles étaient toutes recouvertes de moisissures et les fenêtres n'existaient plus. Sûrement que le temps les avait totalement brisé. _

_C'était bizarre … mais il n'avait jamais vu cette baraque. En tout cas, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu l'an passé. _

_Il déballa ses vêtements pour les ranger dans son armoire personnelle et mit les quelques livres qu'il avait pris avec lui -des romans surtout- sur une étagère prévue à cet effet, ainsi que certains films qui lui permettraient de passer le temps. Il prit son ordinateur pour le placer sur son bureau sous sa fenêtre et s'étala de tout son long sur son lit. _

_Une odeur enivrante émana du coussin de gauche, une odeur qu'il n'aurait jamais penser retrouver après tant d'années, après tout, cela faisait bien cinq ans qu'il était parti. _

_Il étouffa un sanglot dans l'oreiller. Ses pensées noires furent dissipées par son frère qui posa une main fraîche sur ses cheveux. _

_-Tu viens ? On va manger dehors. _

_-J'arrive … soupira le blond avec peu de conviction. _

_Cloud s'en alla, suivit du benjamin et du cadet, sautillant de joie comme s'il s'agissait de sa première année sur la plage. _

_Sora avait une quinzaine d'années. Ses cheveux châtains foncés en pétard contrastés avec ceux blonds de ses deux aînés. Pour ce qui étaient des yeux, les trois frères avaient la même couleur bleu azur, avec une touche un peu plus foncée pour Sora. Cloud était âgé de vingt-trois ans mais son visage doux et lisse, lui donnait un air plus jeune et innocent. Malgré le piercing qui ornait son arcade sourcilière et ceux qui se trouvaient sur ses oreilles, ainsi que le tatouage dans son cou où était marqué : « Freedom », Cloud était un garçon plutôt normal avec un caractère assez complexe. _

_Roxas quant à lui, avait dix-huit ans et son corps de la taille de son frère cadet ainsi que son visage d'ange, le rendait mignon à en faire craquer n'importe quelle fille. Lui aussi, avait choisi de se faire deux tatouages et se faire percer les oreilles, mais lui, préféra faire inscrire le mot « Destiny » à gauche, en haut de son poitrail et « Ventus » dans son cou. _

_-Roxas ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?L'interrogea son oncle, qui le secouait légèrement de sa main droite. _

_-Hein ? Oui, qui a-t-il ? _

_-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la mer, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être aller en ville avec ta tante pour faire les courses. _

_Terra était une personne très attentionnée et ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. Son neveu était comme un vase en porcelaine qu'il fallait polir chaque jour, pour ne pas qu'il se fissure ou qu'il ne se brise. Son regard bleu marine détailla Roxas avec une intensité que le concerné ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer : il n'aimait pas être fixé de la sorte. _

_Il accepta la proposition sans montrer une once de réjouissance. Les deux parents se regardèrent, une mine triste peinte sur leur visage respectif. Sora brisa cette glace avec sa bonne humeur. _

_-Eh. Vous connaissez la nouvelle ? Cloud a eu son diplôme cette année. _

_-C'est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit ?Répliqua Aqua, surprise par le silence de son neveu. _

_-Je savais qu'on allait se voir, c'est tout. _

_Fidèle à lui-même. Cloud avait cette manière très à lui de répondre avec fermeté. Pourtant, tout le monde le prenait comme une douce parole. En effet, Cloud avait fait des études de mécanicien, aimant bien tout ce qui rapprochait de loin ou de près à sa très fidèle « Fenrir », une moto noire à l'aspect très sophistiqué. Leur père le lui avait offerte pour son admission au lycée et sa réussite au BSR. Terra le félicita d'une tape sur l'épaule et ils continuèrent de manger en silence. _

_Après le repas, Sora ne tenait plus en place. Il voulait à tout prix aller se baigner, mais Aqua lui interdit de toucher, ne serait-ce qu'avec son orteil, l'eau salée. Cloud était dans sa chambre en attendant que l'heure passe, lisant quelques bouquins sur la mécanique des motos. Roxas s'était mis à son bureau, regardant par-delà la fenêtre, la maison abandonnée d'en face. Elle était vraiment étrange. Sa structure était identique aux autres lotissements, mais elle paraissait très ancienne avec sa moisissure et ses planches cassées. Le blond ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu ou même, entraperçut ces deux dernières années. C'est alors qu'un mouvement suspect dans la cabane, lui dévoila la présence de quelqu'un. Une personne habitait dans ce bâtiment. Intrigué et en l'absence d'amusement, le garçon se décida à aller la visiter. Après tout, un peu d'air lui ferait du bien. Aqua n'avait pas encore décidé de l'heure à laquelle ils allaient faire les courses, mais quand elle le vit passer le pas de la porte, elle le prévint tout de même qu'il n'allait pas tarder à y aller. _

_Roxas passa devant la voiture de son oncle, ainsi que la remorque où trônait la magnifique Fenrir de son frère aîné. Elle était vraiment imposante, et de là où il se trouvait, il avait même l'impression qu'elle l'écrasait de toute sa stature. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait vu une machine aussi belle. Détournant son regard, il fixa la maison en face de lui. Plus rien ne semblait bouger à l'intérieur. _

_Il se décida tout de même à y aller. Il n'était pas l'acteur d'un de ces films d'horreur, simplement Roxas. Il poussa la porte, qui grinça pendant quelques secondes, avant de se cogner doucement contre le mur en bois. Une odeur de poussière sortit d'un seul coup et le jeune homme dût se cacher la figure derrière son bras. C'était vraiment insupportable. Une puanteur sans nom s'élevait dans la première pièce, comme si on avait oublié de sortir les poubelles, et des cadavres de rats s'éparpillaient un peu partout à ses pieds. _

_Roxas les enjamba et détailla la pièce. _

_Elle était grande, à peu près trente mètres carrés. Aucun meuble n'ornait son vide et les quelques morceaux de porcelaine qui se trouvaient sur le sol, laissait dire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait passé sa colère, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le bois était très abîmé, à tel point, qu'au bout de deux minutes, le pied de Roxas passa à travers une planche, le blessant légèrement au mollet. _

_Un petit gémissement sortit d'entre ses dents. Il fut suivi par un bruit inquiétant, venant de la pièce à côté. Le plancher avait grincé à quelques mètres de lui. La peur commençait à le gagner alors que ses bras tremblants faisaient sortir son mollet emprisonné. Silencieusement, il s'approcha de la porte défoncée et passa sa tête entre les murs. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans cette pièce, et le peu de lumière qui arrivait à passer, réduisait le champ visuel de Roxas à un simple rayon de un mètre cinquante. A tâtons, il avança en faisant tourner ses bras autour de lui, afin de voir s'il n'allait pas buter dans quelque chose … ou même quelqu'un. Il remarqua la présence d'un meuble pas loin de la porte d'entrée, en se prenant le coin de ce-dernier dans le tibia. Il grinça des dents avant de buter de nouveau dans une masse inconnue. Cette fois-ci, il tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol, sa jambe droite coincée dans cette chose. _

_-Merde … Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il tirait sur son membre. _

_Même en y mettant toute sa force, Roxas ne parvint qu'à faire remuer la chose, et non retirer sa jambe. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il le tâta et constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un objet ou d'un meuble, mais d'un tissu en boule. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à retirer sa jambe ? Un morceau de torchon ne pouvait pas le retenir de cette manière. _

_Un frisson le parcourut quand il sentit le tissu bouger et qu'un grognement s'échappa de la boule. La peur fit battre son cœur encore plus vite, il serra son propre t-shirt en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Le tissu s'éleva dans les airs dans un frottement démoniaque puis, il tomba en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Roxas toussota un moment, oubliant la créature qui se tenait devant lui. Quand ses yeux se relevèrent vers « ça », il ne vit pas grand chose à part une teinte rouge comme le sang. _

_Sa jambe était enfin libre, et la première chose qu'il pensa faire, était prendre la fuite. _

_-Tu aimes beaucoup déranger les gens quand ils dorment ? _

_Le monstre venait de s'adresser à lui de façon totalement humaine. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait répondre, ou s'il devait s'en aller sans faire de bruit. Après tout, le peu de lumière lui serait d'une grande d'aide. Sauf si bien sûr, cette bête le voyait dans le noir. _

_-Tu vas rester assis encore longtemps à me regarder comme ça ? _

_Le jeune homme sentit une force le soulevait et l'amener vers la sortie. Il découvrit alors que la créature qui lui faisait si peur, n'était en réalité, qu'un garçon à la chevelure étrangement colorée et aux yeux profondément encrés dans les siens. _

_Ce garçon vivait-il ici ? Non. Ce ne pouvait pas être le cas. Ou alors, il était de ces enfants des rues qui voguent de ville en ville, à la recherche d'un abri pour la nuit. _

_Roxas se risqua à lui adresser la parole. _

_-Tu comptes me déposer ? _

_-Désolé, soupira l'inconnu en laissant Roxas posait ses pieds sur le plancher grinçant. J'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir du monde. Personne ne vient plus dans cette baraque depuis presque trois ans. _

_-Dans l'état où elle est, je pense comprendre. _

_Le garçon tourna ses yeux émeraude vers le jeune homme, et ils le détaillèrent pendant presque une minute. Il passa ensuite une main blanche dans ses cheveux rouge feu. Sans s'y attendre, le blond vit le corps de son interlocuteur s'effondrait devant lui. A présent assis en tailleur, il se tenait la tête de sa main gauche. _

_-Tu m'as fait mal … Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir dans cet endroit miteux et abandonné ?_

_-La curiosité sans doute. Je t'ai vu de ma fenêtre, j'ai voulu voir si quelqu'un habitué vraiment ici. _

_-Me dis pas que tu habites à côté de ce tas de bois et que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué. _

_Roxas croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, l'air vexé. Bien sûr qu'il habitait ici, mais remarquait des choses aussi futiles qu'une maison délabrée, il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Le silence s'alourdit alors que le vent s'engouffrait lentement dans la bâtisse. Ce fut la voix de la tante Aqua qui le tira de ses pensées : elle l'avertissait de leur départ pour la ville. _

_-J'ai l'impression qu'on te réclame. _

_Le garçon s'était relevé, et ce ne fut qu'à ce-moment là, que Roxas remarqua la légère coupure qu'il avait au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Même s'il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir coupable, il déchira un morceau de sa manche de t-shirt et épongea le front de l'inconnu. Il fit un pas en arrière, surpris par l'action du blond, mais ce laissa faire par la suite. Sans un mot, Roxas disparut de l'autre côté du mur en bois et rejoignit sa tante. _

_«-Cette année s'annonce intéressante » pensa ce garçon à la coiffure sanglante, en retournant dans la pièce sombre. _


End file.
